I Haven't Told You I Love You Yet
by phoenix-dogs
Summary: Duke Venomania's dying thoughts.


Summary: Thoughts of Duke Venomania's death. That's all there is. Thoughts. No lemon.

Rated: T for adult themes and some profanity.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, CRYPTON, YAMEHA, OR ANY COMPANIES ASSOCIATED WITH THE PRODUCING OF THE VOCAL ANDROIDS "VOCALOID." NEITHER DO I OWN THE SONG **_**MADNESS OF DUKE VENOMANIA**_**, OR THE SERIES THAT IT IS A PART OF. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS.**

Author's Note: Heard _Madness of Duke Venomania_ a few days ago, and the ending scene... it made me think. And here, we have this piece.

I looked up what exactly Venomania meant. In Slovak, Veno means Dowry. Mania stays the same. So Gakupo had Dowry Mania. By this, I thought that all the women (and possibly Josephine, Rin's horse) were virgins, since some were poor or had no occupation (or were an animal).

Anyway, please try to enjoy despite my mindless thoughts.

Oh, it's in Gumi's POV, by the way.

0o0o0o0o0

I watched him writhe on the floor. I damned him to hell, if he wasn't already damned through his deeds. His violet hair stained a dark burgundy, the color of his blood. The man who had freed us had been in love with one of Venomania's many wives, and had searched for her after her disappearance. All of Venomania's wives were in this man's debt now as they fleed from the harem they had been kept in for upwards of two years.

I had known Venomania as a child, before his name was Venomania. I won't reveal his true name, because I wish no harm or embarassment to come to his family. But back then, he was treated poorly, and it seemed that I was his only friend. Many thought we were something we weren't, but in the end, it seemed that they were right, because when I saw him again at one of the inns in my village, he instantly charmed me, and realizing this, embraced me and kissed me in a way no man had ever kissed me before.

That night, we had sex, and he transformed into something of a monster. It was then that I realized I would never be able to leave this place. But I still loved it. I loved him.

And now, I race out to leave, seeing how he used me, how he didn't care for me. He lay in his own puddle of sweat and blood, both the real thing and the harem itself. His work and his life both in ruins at my feet. I turned to look at Venomania one last time.

He was crying out in pain, blood dripping from his hair and fingers. His stunning eyes, defined jaw line, I wanted it, but I knew that he was as good as dead, and he never wanted me anyway, but what is this?

"Wait! I haven't told you yet that I love you!"

I knew at that moment that it was all a lie. This man was desperate - an addict. Sex was his brand of crack. Venomania called out to me, his tears blending into his blood, salt dissolving in the warm life spilling out of him.

If I allowed him to get under my skin, I'd just get hurt. But still, I couldn't believe that this man, who is almost dead, screams at me that he loves me. He was desperate. He was a love addict. It was all his mind could think.

I turned back around and continued to leave his mansion behind. I heard him screaming at me, "No! No! Please, come back! I love you! I will _protect_ you!" Then, suddenly, he turned vicious, as if a devil had suddenly possessed him. "You little cunt! Come back here! You left me before, don't do it again! Don't leave me, I _own_ you, _bitch_!"

Hearing this disturbed me. He was truly reaching from the pits of hell, determined to have his way with me, even in death. I was glad to have not seen him, for I surely would have submitted to him, tended to him, nursed him back to health. I ran away crying, not because his words hurt, but because I felt guilty. As a child, I accidentally made a fool of him by telling everyone that there was no way I loved him. Everyone had taken it the wrong way, and after that, Venomania and I had not spoken to each other. I now realized that he thought of me as some kind of monster.

I ran away, grieving, because it was so typical for the monster to fall in love with the monster.


End file.
